Two is better than one
by Maua
Summary: Tahno and Korra's life in the South Pole. Just a few drabbles about their kids, Korra's pregnancy, how she makes Tahno's life a living hell ect. Legend of Korra doesn't belong to me in anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Tahno was just lounging in his home in the South Pole when his wife, Avatar Korra came into the room, an annoyed expression on her face as she glared at her husband, "TAHNOOOO! I'm hungry!"

Forcing a smile, Tahno looked at his wife, "But darling," He purred, "We only _just _had dinner."

_Wrong move._

"Are you calling me fat?!" Korra screeched, creating a fireball in her palm, "Because if you are then what am I doing here?!" She turned and stormed out of the house.

Tahno rolled his eyes. _Three...two...one..._

Korra slammed the door open, "I'm still hungry! Go and get some sea prunes from my mother, pretty boy!"

"Yes, Uh-vater."

~O~

_Knock, knock, knock_. Here is Tahno, the great pro-bending champion, standing outside of his pregnant wife's parents house in the middle of the night, looking for sea prunes. Now, Tahno actually hated the vile things, just watching Korra eat them made him feel like throwing up...but knowing Korra on one of her mood swings, she'll just grab him by the collar of whatever shirt his wearing and make him stand up and 'take it like a man'.

"Oh, Tahno."

Tahno looked up and saw Korra's father, Tonraq looking down on him, "Korra wants sea prunes." He shuddered.

Tonraq raised an eyebrow, "My daughter wants... sea prunes?"

Tahno nodded, "Yes, she claimed I called her fat and stormed out but came back and ordered me to get them."

Tonraq nodded, "Well come inside, son. Senna will help you." The burly man stepped aside to let him in. Tahno welcomed the warmth greatly. Being raised in the Foggy Swamp Tribe and later moving to Republic City had made his body used to the warm weather, then later on moving down south made Tahno seem weak as he often saw young children running around shirtless.

"Good evening, Tahno." Senna called out from the kitchen, "How's your night been?"

Tahno smiled, "Interesting, first your daughter accuses me of cheating on her when I was simply washing up, then she says she's moving out, then she orders me to get her your famous sea prunes."

Senna laughed, as she poured a bowl of sea prunes, "I was never like that, must get it from her father."

"No," Tahno leans against the door frame, "He's much to sweet for that."

"You'll be surprised." Senna gave him the sea prunes and a sad smiled, "Now get out of here before Korra accuses you of more things."

"Wouldn't want that now would we?"

~O~  
"These are cold!"

"Korra, we live in the-"

"Mum didn't make these, did she?"

Tahno scoffed, "Of course she did."

"No Tahno," Korra tapped her foot, "She didn't. Now tell me who made them so I can go and knock her out."

"Why did I have to knock up the _avatar_ of all people?" Tahno mumbled, then stood a bit straighter, "Korra, your mother did make these, just look at the bowl-"

"Well why are they cold?"

Tahno threw his arms up, "For the love of Yue! We live in the _South Pole_! Your the _avatar_! Just _warm_ the food up!"

Korra glared at her husband, her arms crossed under her breasts and above her swollen stomach, before she grabbed the bowl, "Great idea, Tahno!" She kissed his cheek before waddling off to their room, leaving Tahno speechless.

~O~

_2 years later..._

"Kaya! Stop that!" Tahno chased after his two year old daughter, "No don't touch that!"

Tahno had offered to take Kaya out on a walk with their polar dog, Saki, since Naga hates him. Quickly running after her, not before tripping over the dog, who yelped and nipped him, the waterbender grabbed his daughter, who pouted.

"Your no fun, daddy."

Tahno only smirked, "I'm plenty of fun, sweetcheeks."

"Nope." Kaya stuck her bottom lip out and Tahno could have swore that he saw a younger Korra in his arms.

"Oh really?" Tahno drawled, a smirk on his lips, "Well is this fun enough?" He threw his daughter in the air, her giggling the only sound in the snowy plains they were walking in. Tahno laughed as he held his daughter up, making plane noises as he swung around, Saki barking happily.

Noticing that the snow had started to fall, Tahno looked up and stuck out his tongue, catching the snowflakes, his daughter smiled and copied him and soon they were throwing snowballs at each other with Saki leaping in the air, playfully nipping at Tahno and licking Kaya's face.

~O~

Tahno, his daughter and their dog was welcomed home to the smell of some sort of fish stew on the stove with a very happy avatar stirring it.

Shrugging off his thick parka, Tahno quickly made his way to his wife, who smiled at him as she poured Kaya a bowl and threw a bone to Saki who quickly started biting down on her bone.

"Oh hey, pretty boy." Korra threw her arms around Tahno's neck and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away and pouring him a bowl.

Tahno frowned, "Ok, Uh-vater, what's up?" Taking a seat next to his daughter who flicked a vegetable of some kind on his arm, "Why are you suddenly in such a good mood?"

Korra shyly smiled as she took a seat across from him, "Tahno?" Korra grabbed on of his hands and smiled, making him even more confused," How would you feel about more kids?"

Tahno dropped his spoon as flashbacks of Korra on her mood swings flashed through his mind, how Tonraq wanted to strangle him, how Katara threatened to make him female if he hurt her, Korra's killer grip on his hands during labour...

Quickly pushing those thoughts away, Tahno quickly picked up his spoon and carried on eating, "That's wonderful dear. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm having a baby!" Korra smiled brightly. "Oh how I hope it's a boy!"

Tahno's face went pale a bit, but he quickly smiled, "That's great honey! They say number two is always the good kid."

~O~

**First LoK fic ever! And just so you guys know, I'm a major Tahnorra fan, and a even BIGGER Tahno fan! Oh his voice...**

**Anyway this is just a two shot at the moment but I may be able to continue it if I get enough fans, reviews and whatnot :)**

**The Legend of Korra doesn't belong to me 'cause if it did then Tahnorra would be real :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"Tahno, he looks just like you." Korra smiled, holding her son. Yep, they had a son, and much to Tahno's bad luck, the kid already acted like he had this thing against his father.

Tahno just stared at the seven month old baby, who seemed to be smirking back at him. "Yeah, a little too much if you ask me, Uh-vater."

Korra smirked, "Well since you two have _so much _in common, Kaya and I are going to go practice our waterbending." She handed him the baby before he could say no and walked out the door with their 4 year old daughter following. Once the door slammed, Tahno held the baby at arms length and eyed him with distaste.

"So, Koda." Tahno drawled, then sarcastically added, "What are your interests?"

The baby only glared at Tahno. Rolling his eyes, Tahno set the baby on the thick fur mat that laid on the livingroom's floor, throwing the baby a few toys and a bottle, Tahno rested his feet up and listened to the radio, a smile on his face as he watched his wife and daughter practice.

Feeling a tug on his shorts, Tahno looked down to see his son pulling on his thick pants, "What?" The male waterbender asked, glaring at his child, who only returned a much more scarier one. Sighing dramatically, Tahno stood up, grabbed his son and made his way to the front door. Swinging it open, he yelled out to Korra, "Korra! Your son wants you!"

Quickly patting their daughter on the head, Korra walked over to them and grabbed her son...who practicly threw himself into her arms, crying. Tears and all.

Tahno stared at his son. _Why is my child just like me? _Tahno swallowed before meeting his wife's angry eyes.

"_Fifteen_ minutes, Tahno." Korra glared at him, "That's _all _I asked. And you _couldn't even _spend some time with _your _son."

Tahno couldn't believe his ears. It was _his_ fault that the kid was a brat? Nope! His pride simply wouldn't allow it, lips curling into a snarl he glared back at his wife, "Korra, I didn't _do_ anyth-!"

"Exactly." Korra rocked the baby back and forth, whispering sweet nothings into his dark hair, "You didn't do anything. Koda looks like his been crying for awhile."

The damn brat had to hiccup and look at Tahno with watery silver eyes.

"He's _faking_ it!" Tahno cried, waving his arms around, "The kid has it out for me!"

Korra scoffed, "He's just a baby! Our baby!" With that she turned and walked away, ending the argument there and then.

Tahno glared at Koda, who seemed to smirk back at him. Scowling, Tahno called out to the only member of this house he could trust; Saki, the family dog and walked out the door muttering about how his son took after him.

~O~

Korra laughed as she watched her husband sulk outside in the snow, Saki sat next to him, being the faithful dog she was. The avatar smiled to herself as she watched her son crawl around on the fur rug Bolin had sent from Republic City as a baby shower gift for her while she was pregnant for Koda.

"Mummy?"

Korra turned to the door, where Kaya stood, her thick baby blue parka clung to her body tightly, thanks to the water that dropped from her small form. Quickly standing, Korra looked at her daughter, "What happened?"

"I tried to see if I could earthbend like you..." Kaya pouted, wrapping her arms around her small form.

Korra laughed, sometimes her daughter reminded her so much of herself when she was that age. But she was extremely cocky like her father, who was still outside sulking. "Oh baby," Korra wrapped an arm around her small child, "You don't need to earthbend, your a waterbender and you should be _proud_ of that."

Kaya nodded, "Ok, mummy." She smiled, before taking her parka off, leaving her in her fur coat(That thankfully was still dry), and curling up on Korra's lap.

Korra smiled and lazily stroked her daughter's hair, before glancing down at her son, who was tiredly rubbing his eyes. Using her airbending, Korra gently brought him up and placed him on the bed next to her while she quietly hummed to Kaya, putting both of them to sleep.

~O~

By the time Tahno had come back inside, Korra had already dished the food out, which to his joy was sea prunes. Taking a seat next to Kaya, since he still refused to look at Koda.

"Hey Tahno! Guess what?" Korra walked out from the kitchen, Koda on her hip.

Tahno sighed. No point in holding grudges...Right? "What, Korra?"

"Mako, Bolin and Asami invited us to Republic City for a week for Bolin's birthday."

Of course the ferret losers had to invite them. Just because Tahno married the Avatar didn't mean he had to like _them_, mainly Mako, Bolin was actually alright. But since he was freezing here in the south and going back to Republic city and it's warmth was a rather tempting deal, Tahno nodded, "That's great, I've been meaning to ask you how you would feel about going to the swamp while we're over there, Uh-vatar?"

"Oh Tahno." Korra cooed, adjusting Koda on her hip, "I don't know whether to smack you for asking such a stupid question or think it's cute you want to go home."

Tahno rolled his eyes, quickly standing up, he pressed a kiss to Korra's forehead, earning a glare from his son...which he ignored. Grinning against his wife, he moved down to kiss her lips when Koda covered Korra's mouth, glaring at his father as if to say '_No._'

Sighing, Tahno pulled away, a frown on his face as he glared at his son. "So when do we leave?"

"In a few days, Asami is flying in a jet to pick us up."

Smiling at Korra, Tahno glanced down at his son, who was still glaring at him. _What was the kids problem?_

~O~


End file.
